Acrophobia
by Lordofthecorgis
Summary: Meet Lila. A naive girl who winds up way in over her head as she encounters the city of Gotham and the most powerful family in Gotham. (rated M just in case. Also, this is my first story. Summary isn't the best sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentleman. We will now be taking off. Please fasten your seat belts and bring all tray tables and seats into the upright position."

Lila Simmons breathed steadily in through her nose and out her mouth while her knuckles turned white from gripping the armrests of her first class seat too tight. Really she had been shocked that her uncle purchased a first class ticket. She was certain they had marked the ticket wrong. All her life, she had been all economy class, all the time. Her seat bet was tightly fastened. The plane started to back out of the gate and her grip tightened. "Nope. A hundred times nope," the girl muttered and screwed her eyes shut. She heard the faint chuckle of the man sitting across the aisle from her. Shit. Uppity rich people are in first class. They're laughing at her!

The plane began to pick up the pace steadily trudging towards the runway.

"Afraid of flying, huh?"

Lila opened her eyes, casting a side ways glance at the person who spoke to her. He was a young man across the aisle from her, the one she accidentally hit trying to drag her bulky suitcase onto the plane. Oops. She shook her head, "nope. Not afraid at all why do you ask?"

He chuckled again and gestured to her position, "Something about the panicked look on your face, I just assumed." The airplane shuddered as it glided over a pothole in the runway. Lila let out a small eel and shut her eyes wants more. At this point the man was laughing.

"Ok. I'm a teensy bit afraid of flying. Just a teensy bit."

She felt someone slide into the seat next to her and Lila turned her head to see the young man sitting next to her, a cheeky grin planted firmly on his face.

"Sir! Could you please return to your seat? We're just about to take off." The flight attendant scowled at him.

He flashed a dashingly handsome smile at her, one that even Lila would admit, would make any girl weak kneed.

"Sorry, m'am. Its just this young girl here is afraid of flying and I figured that since this seat wasn't taken that I should comfort her."

"My hero…" Lila muttered and the flight attendant sighed.

"very well, but please just fasten your seatbelt," She said shortly and hurried to her seat and strapped her self in.

The plane became to pick up the pace, gaining speed as it hurtled down the runway.

"Oh godohgodohgodIdonotwanttodie" Lila's grip tightened on the arm rest as the plane began to slant upwards.

"So where you from?" The guy next to her asked.

"Uhm… I'm from.." The plane slanted further, "Sarasota. I'm from Sarasota." Lila glanced at the man, why did he want to know that?

"Do you have any siblings?"

The plane shuddered as it lifted up into the air but Lila didn't notice as she looked at the man weirdly.

"I have an older sister. She's a pyschiatrist. She lives in Gotham which is why I'm headed there. Why would you want to know that? Can't you see we are about to die from failing to take off?" She rambled. He shrugged his shoulders in response and looked out the window. She followed his gaze and realized they were already up in the air. What?

"Wait… What?"

He grinned showing off his pearly whites, "Simple trick, kid. Distraction."

"Oh clever. Very clever." Lila nodded as she shut the window. Nope, no looking down at the ground to see how high up they were before they plummet to their doom.

"Yup. that's me. The most clever man alive"

Lila snorted at the guy's cockiness, and then sighed, "You must think I'm a total baby for being afraid of flying, right?"

"Not a total baby. You'd be a total baby if you had started crying," He responded cheerily, "Though it looked like you might burst into tears at any moment."

"Hey! I held back. Why aren't people scared of flying? Its terrifying. You're literally hovering hundreds of feet in the air defying the laws of physics."

The man raised an eyebrow at her, amusement showing in his crystal blue eyes, "Thousands, actually."

"Thousands?"

"Thousands of feet."

"Ohhhh boy! That makes it all the better." Lila slammed her head back into the head rest, "Thanks, kind sir, for bringing that to my attention."

"Hey… Kid. If it makes you feel any better, I know ALOT of people afraid of flying me not being one of them obviously, but you know."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better" came the dry response. He chuckled and they sat in silence for a little bit as the plane floated through the air.

Lila looked at the young man. He couldn't have been more than 24 years old and was very sharply dressed. He had black hair that was nicely styled and a high cheekbones. From what she could tell from the way his clothes fit his body, he must have been ripped. He grinned as he noticed her looking at him, "well?"

"Oh uhm.. Sorry. You don't have to continue sitting with me…" She blushed and relaxed her grip on the armrest.

"Nah.. Its ok. I have to make sure you make it through the flight."

"What're you, a superhero?" she muttered.

He grinned and puffed out his chest, "Why that I am, Madam. And as a hero, I must do everything in my power to protect people"

Lila laughed. He made her feel at ease with his charming smile and what not. The man settled back into his seat. Lila looked t him curiously, "So…why aren't you afraid of flying?"

The man grinned, "Lets just say I was raised flying"

"Your parents are pilots?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No… They were- we were, circus people. Trapeze actually."

Lila gaped, "seriously? That is so cool! I could never do trapeze…" She paused for a moment, wait were? Were they like retired or something? "so..are y'all retired?"

He nodded slightly and looked distant, "you could say that." He turned towards her the charming smile on his handsome features once more.

"So tell me about yourself, kid."

"Uhm… theres not much to tell. Born and raised in Sarasota. Haven't been anywhere else other than Disney World. That was by car. Uhm.. I'm 16. Oh and my name's Lila."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lila."

Lila and the man chatted for a bit longer about Florida and Gotham until she felt her eyes drooping. All that panic about the flight hadn't given her an ounce of sleep the night before and she just…

The plane trembled and the lights flickered in the cabin as people scrambled back to their seats. The motion jerked Lila awake where she had been sleeping on the mans shoulder. He was reading the sky mall magazine, flipping through it nonchalantly. The plane rumbled and dipped down before evening out once more.

"Just a bit of turbulence. Seems as though its storming near Gotham, go figure. Oh by the way I swiped you some peanuts while you were asleep!"

Lila mumbled a groggy thank you and rubbed her eyes. She noticed a small wet patch on his shoulder where her head had been. Shit had she? Yep. Lila Simmons just drooled on an attractive older guy's shoulder. The man took note of where she was looking, and chuckled lightly.

"Hey. You drooling on my shoulder wasn't nearly as bad as your snoring. You were out, kid."

"What?!" Mortified. She was mortified. She was never sleeping again. Ohmygod. No.

He laughed, "I'm just kidding, kid. You don't snore. But yes, you did drool a little bit. No biggie. My little bros do it too. Hell, even I do it."

"Like that makes me feel any better. Y'all are guys! Great! Fabulous. I am a drooler." She huffed and slammed her head back on the head rest.

"You're going to give yourself some brain damage if you keep doing that."

"I've hit my head against worse." She muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have begun our descent into Gotham International Airport where the high is 68 degrees with some stormy weather up ahead. So if you were planning on some sightseeing when you got there, consider rescheduling-"

the man snorted, "like Gotham has anything site-worthy. Aside from Batman and the Asylum."

"Our descent into Gotham will be a turbulent one so hold on tight, folks. We'll be there shortly."

Lila tensed up again, "Turbulence?" She squeaked. The man gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and cracked his goofy smile.

"Kid. You'll be fine. Besides even if we were to crash land, I'm a superhero remember?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as the plane began to lower itself.

She laughed and cracked open the window seeing rain droplets streak across the plastic-y glass. Through the gloom, she could see the dingy grey skyline of Gotham City come into view. She sighed. Terrific. Sunny beautiful Florida for this place.

The plane jerked as it lowered getting closer to the ground and she let out a small eep and grabbed onto the man's arm.

The plane landed and pulled in towards the gate. It was pouring rain outside form what Lila could tell. She unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her backup up from under the seat in front of her. She looked up to where the overhead bin.

"Here let me get that for you. don't want you hitting anyone again now do we?" The man laughed and pulled her bulky duffel bag down. He himself was only carrying a sleek messenger bag.

They got off the plane and once Lila reached the inside of the airport she nearly fell to the ground and kissed the floor. Land! ACTUALLY GROUND! YES! She happily cheered but then her face dropped when she took in the size of the airport. How was she supposed to find her way out of here?

She felt someone tug on her arm and she saw the man from the plane, "Just follow me kid. Your sister is picking you up, right?" She nodded and followed him to the pick up area of the airport. There she saw her sister, her bushy blonde hair damp from the rain and her glasses had little droplets on them. Her sister waved excitedly.

"Well theres my ride, kid. I'll see you around!" the man slipped away.

"Thank you..." she paused, "wait How will you see me around.. and whats your name?!" But he was already gone and she was soon engulfed by her big sister.

**Note: So this is my first story. So I hope y'all like it! Please don't be too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lila!" Squeeled the older girl. Lila often forgot that her sister was 25 and not a teenager. The woman had a steady high paying job and yet she acted like a teenager most of the time.

"Ali! Hi!" Lila hugged her older sister back. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, not since Gran's funeral the year before. In that time, Alison had acquired a job in Gotham. Where… Lila had no clue. Ali never liked to talk about it.

"Look at you. You cut your hair!" Ali twirled the ends of Lila's shoulder length hair, "Last time I saw you it was down to your butt."

Lila shrugged, "It got to be too annoying."

"I know that feel. Ok lets get going. I don't think I put any money in the meter and I kind of don't want my baby to get towed." Alison lifted up her sisters duffel bag and looked around to see if there were any other bags, "this is it?"

"Light packer." Lila replied as they made their way to the parking garage. The rain was beginning to lighten up.

"So a few things you should know about Gotham," Alison said as they drove onto the freeway approaching bumper to bumper traffic, "Rule number 1. Don't go out by yourself at night. Avoid the alleys and small streets and stay in well lit areas. Actually, just don't go out at night at all."

"Why?" Lila skimmed through her sister's well organized cd collection.

"Lets just say Gotham is home to a large amount of crime. And a few psychopaths. Batman can't save everyone, y'know. I don't want my little sis to be that one."

Lila laughed as she looked at her sister. Alison had to be kidding right? Batman was just made up by the media, right? A tall tale. Alison's face sad it all though, she was serious.

"Batman? Really? He's not made up?"

"Hon. Trust me, he is 100 percent real." Alison took a sharp turn off the freeway and into the crowded streets of Gotham.

"How do you know? You've seen him?" Alison nodded as she swerved through the streets.

"Well how about that…" Lila took in the new surroundings. Large old and new skyscrapers loomed high above the streets. Everything looked grey and dingy which was completely unlike Florida. As the drove, Lila noticed several homeless people sitting on the sidewalks using patched up blankets as protection from the rain. People bustled by, all wearing the same dark clothing and carrying umbrellas. They all walked quickly through the city as though something was going to jump out and grab them. Alison parallel parked in front of a tall brick building.

"Well here's home. Not to shabby of a neighborhood but i still don't recommend you running about at night. Or early morning." Alison unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Lila followed her lead and they got her bags out of the trunk.

"I thought Uncle Bennett would've put you up in… I don't know… a penthouse in downtown Gotham," Lila told her sister as they climbed the stairs up to the third floor of the apartment complex. Alison responded with a snort.

"Please. Old uncle Benny may pay for a first class ticket into Gotham but once you're here, you're on your own," Alison stopped in front of her apartment door, "Plus, he's paying for your school. Which is why I'm stuck here."

"Sorry my education got in the way of your penthouse then…"

Alison chuckled, "Li. Your schooling is way more important than where I live. Plus this little place is home." She unlocked the door revealing a tiny apartment. The living room was pretty sparse, aside from a sleek white couch and a glass coffee table. There was a small bookcase located near the small window. The living room opened up into the Kitchen and dining room, both sparse once again. Alison directed down a small hallway off the living area. Lila's room was right across from the bathroom and the master bedroom was at the end of the hall.

"Ok here's your room. Oh and sweat pea, don't go into my room." Alison added.

"Of course not. Why on earth would I want to do that?" Lila answered sarcastically and dragged her bags into her room. It was, like the rest of the apartment, compact and sparse. There was a twin sized bed pushed up against the wall with a chest of drawers next to it. Underneath the big window, there was a wooden desk.

"Ok well I'll let you get settled in. Oh and I was nice enough to pick up your uniform. Its hanging on your closet door," Alison shut the door as she left.

"Uniform?" Lila muttered and looked at the dark blue and white garments hanging on the hook of her closet door. She felt the heavy material and saw the monogrammed symbol. Gotham Academy. Oh great. Uncle Bennet was sending her to a private ritzy school, wasn't he? Joy. She stuffed left the dark blue skirt and blazer hanging on the hook and lifted her duffle bag onto her bed to unpack. When she was first told that she was going to Gotham, she had thought she was going to live with Uncle Bennett. She had never met him, but she had heard stories that he lived in a fancy penthouse for a few months in Gotham and the rest of the year on his estate in England. But no, she instead was living with her older sister. she didn't mind too much considering it was Alison after all. And Alison had always been fun to hang out with.

Lila pulled out a picture frame from her bag and placed it on her desk next to the lamp. She looked up out the window. She snorted when she realized she had been expecting a nice view of a park or something. But this was Gotham. She instead looked out at the cold metal bars of a fire escape and then the dingy bricks of the next building. Oh and who could forget the lovely dumpster right below her.

"Yo, Lila! I totally forgot I'm having dinner with a coworker tonight. So I'm totally sorry that I'm going to have to abandon you for the night." Alison yelled from behind the door.

"Oh its.. uhm… Its cool, Ali."

"Yeah. My TV set was stolen a couple of months back and I never got around to replacing it, but there are some books and newspapers right over there. And I have some paper and pencils, you liked to draw right?" "Totally." Back when I was six, She thought. First night in Gotham and Ali was ditching her. Typical.

Wait… stolen?

"Your apartment was broken into?!" She yelled, slamming open her bedroom door.

Ali was sitting on the couch reading and laughed, "Yeah I know. Its totally ridiculous. Luckily I wasn't here."

"You're laughing about that? Really? You got ROBBED!" Lila could not believe it. Her sister was leaving her alone… in an apartment that could be a target.

"Lila. Chill out." Her sister pushed her glasses up onto her head and looked at her baby sister, "They rarely rob the same place twice. Besides, this place is pretty empty. You'll be fine tonight, I promise."

Lila huffed and crossed her arms, "I better be. If not, I will kill you."

Alison looked at the clock and jumped up. "shit! I have to get ready. There's some Jimmy dean breakfast sandwiches and leftover chicken in the fridge if you get hungry. I promise to bring you back something delicious from the restaurant." Alison rambled as she glided down the hall to her room and slammed the door.

Lila rolled her eyes, and flopped onto the couch. Whats a 16 year old supposed to do on a Saturday night? She picked up the book her sister had been reading, "Fear and Phobia by Dr. Jonathan Crane. Oh that sounds fun…" She muttered and set the book back down. She scanned the coffee table where various newspaper sat and read the hide lines, "Two Face caught once again by the Batman!…. Hundreds injured in bank heist. Diamond still missing. Suspect claimed to be Catwoman….. Dynamic Duo strikes again!Just who are these masked heroes?… Gotham City Connect blown up in Hostage situation."

Lila couldn't believe some of these headlines. They sounded almost as fake as the tabloids about the Kardashian clan. Boy..oh boy, was Ali not kidding.

"Tadaa! How do I look, boo?" Lila looked up at her older sister, who twirled around. She was wearing a sleek sleeveless red dress and black heels. Her normally poofy blonde hair was straightened and pulled back into a high ponytail and Alison's makeup was done perfectly with smoky grey eyeshadow surrounding her vibrant green eyes. Her lips were bright read and the blush on her cheeks excentuated her high cheekbones.

"Gorgeous as always, Al." Lila smiled, it was true. Her sister had always been the pretty one and Lila was just… Her 5'3 stature was nothing compared to her sister at 5'7, she had boring brown hair compared to her sister's blonde. And instead of the pretty green eyes, hers were hazel. The one thing they shared was the high cheekbones and poofy hair which came from their mother.

"Aw thanks, Lila! Now, I'll be back by midnight… maybe. If anything happens, theres a baseball bat by the door and the knives are in the drawer by the fridge. Call 911 though. Ciao love." Her sister flounced out of the apartment pulling on a black coat.

"Have fun!" Lila called after her and closed the door. She took a few steps into the apartment and then turned back. She then locked both locks and picked up the baseball bat and sat on the couch. Whats a girl to do, now? Lila had already unpacked, there was no TV and her phone was charging.

She sighed listening to the faint sounds of police sirens in the background and scanned the titles in her sister's book shelf. All the books were on psychiatric help and psychology as well as medical texts, nothing fun. Lila pouted at the severe lack of entertaining things in the apartment. she peered out the window. There was still some daylight left, maybe a half hour or so. A short jog around the neighborhood, maybe? Yeah that sounded good.

Lila got up and scrounged around her room to find her sneakers and leggings. She pulled on a sports bra underneath her tshirt and pulled her shoulder length poofy hair up into a ponytail. She unplugged her phone, noticing it was still only on 15 percent and slipped it into her sports bra before setting out. She stopped around halfway down the stairs of the building. Her sister did say not to go out alone… "Pfft. What will she know? I'll be back before she gets here. Plus its a short jog." Lila reassured herself and exited the building, stepping out onto the wet pavement. It had finally stopped raining and the clouds had cleared to let the sun's setting rays through. Lila noticed that there wasn't too many people out and about and shrugged deciding to go left.

Her feet thudded on the wet pavement and she jogged.

"Ok. I swear I turned the right way…" Lila muttered. The sunlight had just about left the sky and Lila had been too busy swept up in her thoughts to realize she had no idea where she was going. Now she was lost.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" She tried to flag down a woman who hurried away and got inside. It began to drizzle. "Oh fuccck me. This is great. Just great!" Lila was exasperated as she began to walk slowly down the street. Wait..GPS! She did a little fist pump and pulled out her phone. She tapped the maps app, but to no avail she got the lovely warning symbol that said "Sorry! Your phone battery is too low to do that." She groaned. There was no way she was going to call Alison because her sister would be mad. And Alison's fury was scary from what Lila could remember. "Ok, its a red brick building… How hard could it be to …find." Lila's shoulders sagged as she noticed everywhere looked the same. Even worse, the rain began to start again. Lila hugged herself as she began to walk and wished she had worn her jacket. It was now beginning to get dark and the few street lamps illuminated the street as the rain began to grow stronger. Lila slid her phone back into her sports bra, and hoped that the rain wouldn't soak through both her shirt and bra to her phone.

She had lost track of how long she had been out here in the rain and to add to the soaking wet miserable cold, Lila was utterly lost in a huge crime-filled city. Where was her hero on the plane when she needed him? She snorted. It was so typical of her to go out and do this shit. She couldn't have stayed in the nice warm apartment reading psychology books, could she? Alison is going to skin her alive if she doesn't get back soon. She had written the address of her building on a slip of paper inside her phone case, but she couldn't find 42 Sparrow Street anywhere. The sky was pitch black as the rain continued to fall and she shivered.

"ah what the fuck?!" She yelped as she was grabbed violently. She had been too busy mentally abusing herself for this major fuck up to notice the two sleazy guys following her. She swung her arm around to slap the guy holding onto her arm , making sure to scratch his cheek. He let go of her immediatley and she stumbled backwards, only to be pushed into an alley by the other.

"You little bitch." The guy she scratched growled, "You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh thats original. Though little bitch, thats a new one." Lila rolled her eyes as she responded sarcastically, "fuck!" She was slammed up against the wall with the guy's arm pressed up against her throat.

"Lets just get the money, and go, man." His companion was clearly nervous about this getting out of hand.

"Not uh. This little bitch needs to be punished." He smiled sadistically at Lila, who let out a shrill scream. maybe someone will hear her? Doubt it.

She winced and doubled over as the guy cut off her air and punch dyer in the stomach. "Seriously man! Lets go!" His friend panicked, "Assaulting a chick is not something we want on our resume, bro. Lets just take any money she has and go!"

The guy shoved his friend, letting go of Lila for a moment.

"If you wanna go, then leave, pussy! I can handle this myself." Lila took her opportunity to run and she bolted. She was grabbed by the back of her shirt and thrown to the ground hitting her head on the pavement. Mother of pearl, that was gonna hurt in the morning.

She scurried back against the wall, "Look… I'm sure you two gentleman are nice guys and all but.. I don't have any money. I swear? See ? No purse. No pockets. No wallet. Nothing. " Lila gestured to her body.

"Well theres one place women tend to keep personal belongings." The man smirked. Lila was confused for a second until she realized what he meant. She shot up to defend herself but he had shoved her up against the brick once again, scraping her back as his grubby hand slid up her side towards her chest. Oh fuck no. She was not going to be felt up by this ass. She brought her knee up into his stomach and thrashed violently to try to shake him off. He let out a screech as her hand clawed his face again and she slipped out of his grasp and past his friend.

"Don't just stand there! Grab her!"

His friend shook his head and backed away no longer wanting any part of this. Lila tripped over a garbage bag fleeing the ally and that mistake lead to her being dragged back in by the man. She grabbed and empty beer bottle and threw it at him, shutting her eyes. She felt his grip on her slack off and heard a loud thud along with the sound of breaking glass. Had she hit him? She opened her eyes to see a whirl of red green black and yellow kick the guy into a wall knocking him out.

She sat up, seeing this kid in a mask who was probably no older than she kick the two guys' asses.

"Robin." A low gruff voice echoed in the ally, "Thats enough." The kid stopped and Lila felt someone pull her to her feet. In her daze she came face to face with a tall black figure. Her eyes widened and terrified she swatted his hand off her arm and back away, stumbling into the garbage once again. "Shit!" She shrieked, "the fuck is that?!" There he was. The Batman.

"That. Is Batman." The kid responded curtly, crossing his arms.

"Are you alright?" The Batman asked her, looking her over noticing that she was only slightly scraped up.

"Uhm.. yeah. Yeah.. sorry. Holy shit. I'm just.. uhm. A bit dazed? And confused. And what the fuck you're actually real? S..sorry about my language. Ohmygod. You probably hate cursing. Oh shit.. Sorry I can't.." Lila rambled trying to comprehend the situation.

"Shut up." The kid hissed.

"Sorry, mr. Tude. I kind of just had the scare of my life, thank you very much." Lila crossed her arms and huffed in response.

The Bat put his hand on the boy's shoulder to hold him back from doing anything brash, "well since you are alright. We'll be on our way." He pulled out his grappling gun.

"Wait!" Lila called out. They both turned to her and she smiled sheepishly, "Can y'all point me in the right direction? Its my first night here and I kind of got lost. Heres the address…." She held out the small slip of paper. Batman took it and read the address, "Robin. Take her there, please. "

"what?" The boy grumbled, "Do I have to, Batman?" Receiving a harsh look from his father, the boy groaned and walked over to Lila as the Bat disappeared. He took out his grappling gun.

"Well?"

Lila stared at him blankly, "What?"

"Get on my back."

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I said get on my back. Its much faster to go my way since you were so stupid to wind up all the way out here"

She hesitantly hopped on his back, hoping her fat ass wouldn't crush the slender kid. But he was a lot stronger than he looked, "So you're just going to run with me on your back back to my place? Makes perfect sense."

"Who said anything about running?" He smirked and shot his grappling up and launched the two of them in the air.

"OH FUCK NO!" Lila shrieked, her relaxed hold on him suddenly turned into a death grip and she buried her head into the hood of his cape as they soared upwards.

** *Note: So second chapter of my first story ever and whoah what an original encounter with Batman! Hope y'all like it so far. Hehehe***


	3. Chapter 3

Lila was certain she had wet her pants, even though she didn't, as they bound over the rooftops. Her hands gripped the bunched up yellow fabric of his cape and she was certain that she was choking him. He didn't say anything though. It was terrifying. You don't just take a kid with a severe case of fear of heights and jump around willy nilly with them on your back. Who was this kid?

Lila let out another shrill squeal as he swung down to the ground. She hadn't even noticed that they had landed in front of her building. Robin rolled his eyes. She was a nuisance. He could be aiding Batman right now but instead he has to play baby sitter.

"If you're done crying please release me." He was irritated, for sure. Then again, if Lila had been put in the situation of carrying a whiny girl home on her back, she would be too.

"Sorry.." She mumbled and dropped to the ground. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, "Well uhm.. that was embarrassing."

"Tt" Came his response. She walked up to door when she realized something.

"Ok. You're gonna like totally hate me for this or think I'm stupid but I kind of forgot the key… Do you have any like fancy device that opens doors, oh great superhero one?" She smiled sheepishly once again.

Robin resisted the urge to face palm and leave and reminded himself that he had to do this. Helping people is what they do. He'd rather bash someone's skull in though. He approached the main door of the building put his hand on the door handle. It was unlocked.

"It's unlocked, genius," He said dryly.

"Oh.. Haha! Right. Of course it is." This Robin kid made her feel like such an idiot. Which she was, but still.

"Come on. Your apartment door is locked too. Unless you were too stupid to lock it when leaving."

"Of course its locked! I locked it. That I'm sure of," Lila responded and crossed her arms," One of the only things I did right tonight." Came the muttered after thought.

Robin rolled his eyes and they went inside the building. He looked around, it was too shabby for a building in this side of Gotham. Didn't smell like piss or have mold growing on the walls. The inside of the building wasn't that well lit though and it was musty. Lila trudged up the stairs as the kid bounded up the stairs.

"I'm in 306" She replied to his questioning glance when she reached the third floor landing.

Now Robin could have used his lock pick…. but he was too infuriated to do so. He stepped backwards a bit.

Lila watched him, "Uhm.. aren't you gonna pull out like a little bat device or something?"

He didn't respond and before Lila had a chance to stop him, his foot was planted firmly on the door and in in one swift kick the door busted open.

Lila stood there blinking and not registering what just happened. Then the panic set in.

"You..just..You..YOU JUST BROKE DOWN THE DOOR!" She shrieked. The boy wonder shrugged and entered her apartment with the stunned Lila following.

"Uh.. hello? Dude. You're going to have to fix that. Like pronto. My sister is going to freak. YOU BROKE DOWN OUR DAMN DOOR!" He walked towards the window, Lila was furious that one he wasn't even apologizing for the door and two he was blatantly ignoring her.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She went to hit him in the back but his firm gloved hand caught her fist.

This girl was getting on his last nerve, "If it weren't for Batman and I, you would be dead in that alley. So I suggest you be grateful that I even bothered even bringing you home."

Lila was stunned. Wasn't he supposed to be all smiles and yeah! Helping people, and shit? He let go of her fist and stalked over to the window, forcing it open.

"You know you can just exit through the door. The one you broke down." She hissed, crossing her arms.

"Tt." Was his response as he climbed through the window onto the fire escape and pulled out his grappling gun. Just as he was about to shoot it and disappear into the night, away from that annoying girl for, hopefully, forever, he heard her annoying voice again.

"Hey wait!"

He sighed and looked at her.

"Look I'm sorry I was a bitch… I just… I'm a bit overwhelmed, ok? So thank you. for rescuing me… And bringing me home" She muttered not looking into his masked eyes.

She heard the hiss of the grappling gun and when she looked up he was gone.

Lila shut the window and looked over at the now broken door.

"How in the world am I going to explain this to Ali?" She whispered and inspected the door. It wasn't too bad, really. Just cracked and the locks were busted. "I could say robbers tried breaking in…" She paused and stuck her head into the hallway. This building was dead. Does anyone live here? In Florida, even she were to have a party of like 3 people her neighbors would've come barging over to her house and threaten to call the cops for being to loud. Here… the building was silent.

Lila shivered and stepped back into the apartment and shut the door to the best of her ability. She moved the baseball over towards the couch to make it look like there had been an attempted robbery and sat down on the couch. The only light in the apartment was that of light above the stove.

Lila went to the bathroom and locked the door. The light in the bathroom was dim, like the rest of the apartment. Her now bare feet skimmed across the cold green tiles. She rested against the sink and looked at her reflection. She had a small scratch on her cheek, her hair was damp and knotted, and some dirt smudged across her face. "How attractive…" She muttered. She turned to the shower and as she was reaching down to the faucet, she noticed a red string with a wrench attached to it. A note was stuck on reading, "Faucet drips after use. Tighten after each use" in Ali's neat and loopy handwriting.

She looked over at the toilet and sure enough, there was another note tapped above the handle reading, "Don't yank too hard to flush, you might break me off!"

Lila laughed, classic Ali and her notes. Alison had a habit of leaving little reminders and warnings in note forms all over the house. Lila remembered collecting the notes when they both lived at Gran's. Ali would get so livid because of that.

Lila turned on the water peeled over her damp clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade onto her sore body.

She managed to wash her body and hair before the water turned icy. Lila shrieked and jumped out form under the cold water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, then shut off the water. Then she noticed her reflection. Her back had scrapes and bruises. they didn't hurt much now. "fuck… How do I explain that to Ali?" she muttered, "Hey Al. Yeah these? Oh I got them before I came here wrestling with an alligator in the yard. Yeah totally. Seems legit"

She sighed and padded across the hall to her room and changed into her pajamas.

She then flopped onto the bed, now feeling the exhaustion from traveling all day, nearly getting attacked, a terrifying piggy back ride….Gotham was fucked up.

She curled up on the tiny twin mattress, and watched her phone blink as it charged on the dresser next to her bed. A wave of homesickness came over her, suddenly missing her friends in Florida. She hadn't spoken to them since that morning. Mainly, she hadn't really checked any of her messages nor did she call them like she promised. Ugh..she was horrible. Clara and Jamie must be pretty pissed. She'll call them in the morning, she thought and shut her eyes. Wanting sleep.

***Note: Yay! chapter three! Ok so we have a little bit of Robin action, a broken door. Sleep. I don't know. This is fun. Ok So the whole notes thing? My brother does that. I stayed with him in his apartment and literally there were notes everywhere. "Door handle broken!" "Make sure my door is shut tight. How else am I supposed to keep cool? -Da Fridge" Not kidding. Anyways, thank y'all for reading and I hope y'all like it! :)***


End file.
